The present invention constitutes specially shaped balloon dissection or retraction devices and their use. The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for developing an anatomic space for laproscopic procedures and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method particularly suitable for surgical procedures in which there is a need to dissect around an obstruction or around an area which it would be undesirable to dissect. The present invention provides a device which can be used to dissect around a hernia and in bladder neck suspension procedures, also known as urethropoxy, in which avoidance of the pubic symphysis is desirable.
The present invention comprises a balloon suitable for tissue dissection or tissue retraction which has at least two protuberances (which may be referred to as xe2x80x9clegsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carmsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chornsxe2x80x9d or other descriptive term) at its distal region and its method of use.
These protuberances may be relatively large relative to the remainder of the balloon or they may be relatively small, depending upon the anatomy of the region in which the balloon is to be used. The purpose of the protuberances is to achieve dissection in the desired location and to avoid dissection where it would be detrimental to the patient.